


Missing Love

by qwertynerd97 (Daffidill23)



Series: Moonlight Sonata (Poetry from the Adventure Zone) [8]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Poetry, TAZ: Balance, literally all I write is angsty poems about Barry missing Lup, not really but that's definitely the majority of what I upload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffidill23/pseuds/qwertynerd97
Summary: Barry J Bluejeans is just a simple warrior, doing his best to follow the instructions of a talking coin.... He is not doing so swell.





	Missing Love

There’s a hole in my heart a mile-wide  
And I know not to whom it belongs  
It’s as if someone had left me aside  
As they went off to right the wrongs

And my mind shies away from a note with a kiss  
As if it’s my burden to bear  
And I find myself turn, and I’m reaching out  
Even though there is no one there

For I wake and I sleep and I search all my life  
For a person I’ve yet to meet  
And I go and I search and I strive and I fight  
And I’m met with naught but defeat

There’s a hole in my heart a mile-wide  
And I know not to whom it belongs  
It’s as if someone had left me aside  
As they went off to right the wrongs

And my heart uplifts with the fire  
As it tosses and turns to flame  
And I carry on with my journey  
But I miss her all the same


End file.
